megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Dazzling Smile
"Dazzling Smile" is the ending song of the anime adaptation of Persona 4 Golden, and first sung by Marie (voiced by Kana Hanazawa) as an ending song in chapter 9 of the anime. A remix is here. A concert version is here. Lyrics (Special Mix) Kanji そこぬけの空に　迷い子の私、君は歩いていく 張り詰めた言葉、磔の心、雪が染めるまでは If I tell, you show me how to love? I'll show you how to live, 不器用なDistance 見上げてた君のDazzling smile, 桜色染めて I just say, you show me how to live I'll show you how to love, こんな願いEmotion 見下ろした街のMemory, 茜色染めて 舞い落ちる空に、埋まっていく心、君が消えるまで ちぐはぐな私、純白の浜へ、ああ、もう君のせいだ If I tell, you show me how to love? I'll show you how to live, 変わらないdue day ごまかした君のearnest eyes, 滲む色染めて I just say, you show me how to live I'll show you how to love, 囚われのDue Time あどけない日々のIrony, 涙色染めて 幾千の言葉、巡り巡る別れ 果てない願い抱いて眠る永久に How I say? You show me how to love? I'll show you how to live, 叶わないOur Vow 思い描いたいよafter time, 薄紅に染まる Kiss and cry! You show me how to love? I'll show you how to live, 届かないDaydream だったはずなのに嗚呼、悲しみは空へ 見上げれば君のDazzling Smile, 桜色染めて English Translation In the endless sky, I was lost, and you were walking along With these strained words, and with this clinging heart, until the snow dyes it all, If I tell, you show me how to love I'll show you how to live, this awkward Distance That Dazzling Smile of yours that I looked up to see, I'll dye it rouge I just say, you show me how to live I'll show you how to love, with my wishing Emotion The Memory of the town we looked out on, I'll dye it a deeper red In the fluttering sky, my heart is buried, and until you disappear, I'll head to that shore of pure white, my odd self, it's all your fault If I tell, you show me how to love, I'll show you how to live, the unchanging due day Those earnest eyes you deceived me with, I'll blur the colours I just say, you show me how to live I'll show you how to love, my captive Due Time The Irony of those innocent days, I'll dye it with my tears Those thousands of words, going around and around and eventually parting, Slumbering in silence, embracing that unfulfilled wish How I say, you show me how to love, I'll show you how to live, Our Vow you didn't keep I want to imagine it again, and after time, I'll dye it crimson Kiss and cry, you show me how to love, I'll show you how to live, an unreachable Daydream Or so I hoped, but my sadness dissipates, into the open sky That Dazzling Smile I'll see if I look up, I'll dye it rouge again Romaji Sokonoke no sora ni, mayoigo no watashi, kimi wa aruite iku haritsumeta kotoba, haritsukike no kokoro, yuki ga someru made wa If I tell, you show me how to love I show you how to live, bukiyōna Distance miage teta kimi no Dazzling smile, sakurairo somete I just say, you show me how to live I show you how to love, kon'na negai Emotion mioroshita machi no Memory, akaneiro somete mai ochiru sora ni, umatte iku kokoro, kimi ga kieru made chiguhaguna watashi, junpaku no hama e, ā, mō kimi no seida If I tell, you show me how to love, I show you how to live, kawaranai due day gomakashita kimi no earnest eyes, nijimu iro somete I just say, you show me how to live I show you how to love, toraware no due time adokenai hibi no Irony, namida-iro somete ikusen no kotoba, meguri meguru wakare tatenai negai daite nemuru tokoshi e ni How I say, you show me how to love, I show you how to live, kanawanai our vow omoiegaita yo after time, usude mi ni somaru Kiss and cry, you show me how to love, I show you how to live, todokanaid daydream datta hazunanoni ā, kanashimi wa sora e miagereba kimi no Dazzling Smile, sakura iro somete Category:Persona 4 Songs Category:Persona 4 The Animation